1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for controlling the flow of body fluids in body conduits and more specifically to such devices which can be remotely controlled in a less-invasive procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The human body is composed of a labyrinth of body conduits generally organized into various systems of the body. By way of example, a labyrinth of body conduits including the urethra, form the urinary system of the body. Various blood vessels, including the inferior vena cava, are interconnected to form the vascular system of the body. Regardless of the system involved or the particular conduits forming that system, there are many surgical procedures which can benefit from a flow isolator to control flow of a body fluid within the particular system. In general, the flow isolator might function to facilitate the flow of the body fluid in a primary conduit, while inhibiting the flow of that fluid into a secondary conduit. By way of example, hepatic surgery generally requires that the portal vein and hepatic veins be occluded. In the past, this occlusion has been accomplished with cross-clamps which stop the back-flow of blood into the hepatic veins after the portal vein has been clamped.
Unfortunately, there is a significant risk involved in total occlusion of the inferior vena cava. For this reason, this surgery in the past has required that the vena cava be dissected above and below the liver, with the placement of clamps on both sides of the dissection. This has been a time-consuming and a technically challenging part of the procedure. Shunts have also been used to isolate the hepatic veins in similar procedures involving hepatic resection or liver trauma, for example. This procedure is merely representative of many surgical procedures where it is desirable to maintain flow within one body conduit while inhibiting flow in an intersecting conduit.